Perfect
by Briana Marie
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco visits his father shortly before starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and remembers happier times in his past. Inspired by Simple Plan's song of the same title.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Malfoys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, or "The Dark Lord." I think that's everyone I mention, but if there are any others, I don't own them either! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. That's why she's the rich one and I'm just a poor college student!

A/N: I don't know if this has been done before. It probably has, and I'm sorry for the unoriginalness (and wow, that's not a word! All well), but this freaking plot bunny is clawing at me so I had to do it. This is a Draco/Lucius fic (EW! So not Slash, you sick, sick, incest-crazed people!) inspired by the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan.

Just so you know, I am SO not a "poor, poor Draco" kind of fan. I think he's an annoying little twit who is not nearly as scary or evil as his father. However, I am a firm believer in nurture vs. nature and believe a huge part of Draco's overall badness is because of his father, and I feel a little bad for him. That being said, you should know that a full-length story based on Draco is not likely to come from me, because I just don't think he is that complex. I also don't believe he has any designs on Hermione Granger; he hates the girl! But that's a rant for another day. Anywho, this is just a little something that invaded my head and refused to go away, much like the song that inspired it. So here it is. And don't worry you fans of my other story, I haven't abandoned that. This is just a little one-shot side story. You know how it is when plot bunnies attack! Anywho, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Perfect"

Draco Malfoy looked around in disgust. He was not used to being in such vulgar conditions, but here he was, in a cave, in the middle of nowhere. But what disgusted him more than the surroundings was the fact that his father was actually LIVING here. Lucius Malfoy, the most dignified man he knew, his father, his hero.

Draco knew that it would only be a matter of time before his father and the others broke out of Azkaban, but it had never occurred to him that he would actually have to go into hiding. Sure, Draco knew that he would be searched for, but he figured that he would stay in The Dark Lord's hideout. But apparently Lucius' failure at retrieving something, Draco didn't know what, his father rarely told him about secret Death Eater plans, in June had angered the Dark Lord, and he didn't wish for Lucius to draw attention to the hideout. This meant Lucius had to hide on his own.

Draco had initially wondered why his father didn't just use the Fidelius Charm, but realized that he didn't trust anyone to be his secret keeper, not even Draco himself. So for the past two months, Lucius had been living in a cave and this had been the first time that Draco was allowed to see him, since he would be leaving for Hogwarts in a couple of weeks and may be able to be useful to The Dark Lord.

"I swear to you Father, I will make Harry Potter pay for what he's done to you, what he's done to the Malfoy name," Draco said to his father as he looked around, not daring to make comment on the unattractive surroundings.

"Yes," Lucius sneered, "I am so sure that YOU, son, will be able to take down Harry Potter, when I have failed to do so, and The Dark Lord himself has failed to do so."

Draco winced internally at the sarcasm that dripped from his father's voice and remembered that Potter himself had said something similar at the end of last term. To have his father mimic his enemy's sentiments did not make Draco feel comfortable at all.

"So son, are you implying that YOU are more powerful than The Dark Lord?"

"No, no Father, of course not, I only meant . . . "

Lucius cut Draco off to go into a favorite rant of his of how much Draco has disgraced the Malfoy name. Draco drifted off into a memory of the first rant of this type, which was probably the moment where the father and son's relationship had changed.

* * *

"Look at our Draco, back from his first semester of Hogwarts!" Narcissa Malfoy said pulling her son into a hug as he entered the room with his father. It was rare that Narcissa showed affection, but even a cold mother like her still missed her son after he had been gone for three months.

It was Christmas Break of Draco's first year and he had returned home for the holidays.

Lucius did not hug his son, but he gave him a small smile.

"So son, how are your classes. I expect you are at the top of your class?" Lucius asked a proud smirk plastered on his face.

Draco had been hoping his father wouldn't ask about classes, but he knew it was unavoidable, that his father would find out sooner or later, but that didn't mean he couldn't TRY to avoid it.

"I'm top of my class in Potions. Professor Snape says I have real talent," Draco said smugly.

"Ah yes, Severus always had an eye for talent. He may be the best potion master of this age, you could learn a lot from him. But I always knew you would exceed in Potions. What of the rest of your classes?" Lucius asked pointedly.

"Well, there is one student who is doing better than me in those classes," Draco said avoiding his father's eyes.

"Oh, well that is too bad. But I am sure if he is excelling above you, he must be an extraordinary wizard, who is it, I would like to congratulate his parents," Lucius said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Draco sighed, knowing that disappointment would only grow when he told him, but he knew he had to. "Actually it's a she, and her name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger," Lucius asked suspiciously, "Why do I not recognize that name?"

"Because she's a mudblood, Father," Draco said hanging his head.

At this Lucius raised his voice considerably, scaring the house elves out of the room. "I am to understand that my son, a Malfoy, is being shown up by a mudblood?"

"Father, it's not my fault, all of the other teachers play favorites, and she's such a teacher's pet. Snape is the only one who is fair."

"I do not want excuses Draco, Malfoys do not make excuses," Lucius said, turning his back coldly on his son and walking out of the room.

* * *

Draco shook himself out of that memory to hear his father going on about the fact that Draco had yet to even beat Harry at a simple Quidditch match.

" . . . And you expect you will be able to harm him, honestly," Lucius finally came to the end of his rant.

"No Father; of course not. It will be the Dark Lord who finally destroys Potter. I was merely saying that hopefully I will be able to be of service to Him, and aid in the delivery of Potter," Draco said keeping his voice devoid of any emotion. His father had taught him well. A Malfoy never showed emotion. That was as good as showing weakness.

Though, it hadn't always been like that. Draco could remember a time when his father did show emotion: when Draco was a child. There was a time when his father would look at him with pride in his eyes. He would tell Draco about the noble Malfoy heritage and declare that one day Draco would be the greatest Malfoy of them all. He would tell anyone who would listen about Draco's childhood accomplishments. He swore the Dark Lord himself reveled in his tales of his son, before his original demise that is, though Draco highly doubted that. No, there was never a father more proud of his son than Lucius Malfoy was of his.

As Lucius went on talking about the honor of serving the Dark Lord, Draco drifted into another memory.

* * *

"That was an excellent dive Draco! Pretty soon you will be able to play with a real snitch. And then one day when you go to Hogwarts, you will play as seeker for Slytherin, and wizards will talk about you for ages to come," Lucius called out to his five-year-old son as he soared around the Malfoy estate. It was a very rare thing for Lucius Malfoy to smile, but at the moment he had a huge grin on his face.

Draco landed smoothly next to his father and returned the smile. This made his father beam, because Draco was missing his too front teeth. Lucius marveled at the fact that only a Malfoy could look dignified without all his teeth.

"Do you really think so Dad? Do you think I will ever be as good as you?" Draco asked gazing up at his father in adoration.

Lucius gave a small laugh and said, "At this rate you will be better than me! But do not ever tell your mother I said that, she is convinced that I think I am better than everyone, and I would rather like to keep it that way."

Lucius winked at his son who nodded seriously. Whether or not Lucius was joking, Draco always listened to his father.

"Would you fly with me Dad? I'll never be as good as you unless I play beside you," Draco said looking up at his father hopefully.

"Well . . . " Lucius started, "I DID have a bit of business to take care of with the Minister of Magic . . . but I suppose that can wait."

Draco felt like jumping up and down with joy, but managed to stay composed as his father summoned his own broom. The two Malfoys spent the rest of the day doing quidditch drills, while Lucius' appointment remained forgotten.

* * *

"As soon as you graduate from Hogwarts you too will know the honor of serving the Dark Lord. Though you can prove your loyalty to him even now. He wishes for you to spy on Potter. Note everything he does, and everyone he is close to. Any ties he has can prove to be useful to us," Lucius was saying, drawing Draco back out of his memory.

"Of course Father; anything for the Dark Lord," Draco said, and added internally, anything for you.

"He also believes that it would be wise to pay attention to Severus Snape. He suspects foul play on Snape's part and He must know whether or not he is on our side. You will watch him as well."

Draco was surprised that his father was trusting him with this information; surprised and honored. He, however, just nodded and said, "Yes Father."

Draco sensed that the meeting was over when his Father stood up, so he rose as well and nodded to Lucius in farewell.

As Draco approached the cave exit Lucius called his name and Draco turned. Without turning to face him the older Malfoy said, "Be careful . . . son."

Draco's breath caught in his throat at the tenderness and concern in his Father's voice.

Draco said nothing and turned to leave, but before exiting, without turning around he said, "I will Father. One day we will fight side by side. We will triumph over Harry Potter and the Dark Lord will honor us."

And as he left the cave, not knowing the next time he would see his father again, he added in a whisper, "One day you will be proud of me again, Dad."


End file.
